fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell Soldier
Summary The Hell Soldier (John Grundy Flair) is the main protagonist of the "Soldiers of the Future" brazillian fanfiction series. He is a human, powered up by DNA mutation with special cells, and further empowered by a special armor that had connections to those special cells (Making the Armor unusuable for anyone without the exact same DNA code as him), containing a special power. His armor is the 'Hell Armor' (In portuguese: Armadura do Inferno), having the name due to the special fire (Called hellfire) created by that armor, which haves the ability of burning even on water and being almost impossible of being contained without the use of the Hell Armor. Appearance and Personality John is a muscular, tan. well-built and tall man. He has green eyes and a medium-sized black hair. He also haves a slight black beard. Jack has a scar on his upper lip, and when he smiles, it distorts on a weird way. He tends to wear comfortable, but flexible, clothes. Often using a silver necklace, White T-Shirt, green cargo pants and mocassin. The Hell Armor is designed to be a tight, yet flexible suit, being of a ebony leather-like fiber, with many plates of lightweight dark metal covering it, to add for protection. The suit employs a gas mask-like helmet with blood-red lens for eyes (that seems to be always changing to orange, yellow and lighter tones of red, like fire). Also, the suit has firm, metal-padded ebony gloves and boots. It was created to be stealthy, yet terrifying. As Hell Knight, the armor gets much more bulkier, altough it doesn't slows down the slightest; Gaining thick layers of spiked ebony metal on the shoulders, arms and knees, as well as the gas mask changing into a nightmarish medieval helmet, with nothing but fire and light coming out from the helmet. John is a cruel and sarcastic, but determined and loyal man. While he is quite hard to socialize with, due to his brutality, cruelty, irony and sarcasm, no one doubts that he is determined, loyal and courageous. In battle, Hell Soldier tends to taunt the enemy while fighting, to make the enemy angry. For companions, he has shown to be optimistic and encouraging. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-B | 6-C Name: John Grundy Flair, known as Hell Soldier. Origin: Soldiers of the Future. Gender: Male. Age: 34 years. Classification: Human Supersoldier. Attack Potency: Building Level (Destroyed a house with a single punch on the wall) | City Level '(Created a vulcan and easily manipulated its lava) '| Island Level+ (Busted a island by creating a big vulcan on the ground that caused earthquakes and magma eruptions. Kilometers away, other island were damaged by the earthquake and lava). Range: Up to 1000 km with Hellfire. Speed: Superhuman to Subsonic with Supersonic reactions & combat speed '''(Easily grabbed bullets in mid-air and threw them back; Constantly blitzes human via movement speed alone) | Sonic with High Massively Hypersonic+ reactions & combat speed''' (Managed to keep up with Air Soldier and dodged a upgraded thunderbolt of Air Soldier, which was said to go at Mach 2000 in speed; He stated that he could go at "sound speed") | Supersonic with Speed of Light reactions & combat speed '''(Mach 3 movement speed; Managed to react to Light Soldier's flash on the moment that it happened and, shortly after, blitzed Sky, Light and God Soldiers at the same time, on their regular armors) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class M | Class G. Striking Power: Class TJ | Class PJ | Class EJ. Durability: City Block Level '''(Managed to survive a explosion that completely obliterated the city block where he lived in; Shrugged off heavy machinegun fire) | City Level''' (Should be at least comparable to his attack power) | Island Level (Survived the destruction of the island that he caused himself). Stamina: Very high (Managed to survive weeks without drinking nor eating anything) | Near limitless (His armor replenishes his energy). | Same. Standard Equipment: Hell Armor: ''The Hell Armor is John's Super Armor. Forged on a artificial fire called 'hellfire' that quickly melts even steel, using Jod (a fictional metal) alloys, the Hell Armor is flexible and incredibly resistant. It was created with the purpose of causing fear and destruction, having the special ability of chanelling, creating and freely manipulating hellfire and nitrogen, and indirectly, common fire. The armor grants immunity to both common fire and hellfire, heat and even poisonous gases. It also allows John to resist incredible pressure, even those that are deep-sea like. ''Hell Blade: A scorching machete created especially for Hell Armor, it appears to be a straight, long ebony blade with a metal handle, with a metal skull on the handle's end. The machete is completly black, like night itself, and it doesn't seems so special - except for the capacity of resisting incredible quantities of hellfire before melting - , until someone with Hell Armor wields it. At will, the blade will light itself in hellfire, granted that the wielder has a Hell Armor. It is a curious blade, since it can only be ignited with hellfire, ignoring any other type of fire. Hell Chains: Ebony and robust long chains, made out of Jod, these chains aren't easy to escape. Effective for capturing or for long-range bludgeoing, it is a very dedly chain. When ignited in hellfire, they become even more dangerous, starving for flesh to burn. Hell Bringer: A special LMG - light machine gun - designed especially for Hell Armor; That machine gun is akin to a M60, being black with a red sight with reticle and special potency enchancements. The bullets shot by this gun can go up to the speed of a lighting bolt individually. However, this rifle has some button options, aside from the Safe, Semi and Auto fire rate choices. It has the "Normal/Camo" switch, that alters if the rifle camouflages within the environment or not, and a "Burst/Straight", that changes if the gun acts like an actual machine gun or a shotgun. Special grenades: ''The Hell Soldier is supplied with many different and special grenades, some of them causing concentrated damage comparable to a MOAB, other of them being more potent versions of flashbangs (Also creating a potent shockwave upon exploding), and some being even gas bombs. Of course, he isn't limited to just that, he also has heat, freezing and evene electrical grenades at his disposal. '''Intelligence:' High, altough he is impatient; Expert combat tactician, seasoned detective, martial artist, swordsman and gunner. Skilled at guerrila tactics. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super durability, super reflexes, Pyrokinesis, Lava and Magma Manipulation, Nitrogen Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Mid-Low Electrokinesis (By using hellfire on clouds), Geokinesis (By punching the ground), Shockwave Creating, Toxic Air Manipulation, Air Manipulation (By creating shockwaves), immunity to common fire, lava, heat and cold, expert hand-to-hand fighter, swordsman, marksmanm soldier, guerrila tactician and detective. Weakness: Water weakens his hellfire, is too much offensive, Heaven Armor is his Hell Armor's weakness. Feats: - Dodged photon attacks from Photon Soldier. - Fought and defeated Heaven Soldier sometimes (Even tough that Heaven Soldier did had the advantage and already defeated Hell Soldier). - Outran a jet. - Grabbed bullets in mid-air and threw them back, with enough strength to pierce through a solid steel door. - Defeated Thunder Soldier (One of the most powerful Soldiers). - Managed to casually grab a lamppost and use it as a club/spear. - One-shot a island. (Hell Knight) - Created vulcans by stomping on the ground too hard. - Was thrown inside a volcano, and he left it unscathed. - Easily killed a entire army of normal soldiers. - Able to keep up and wrestle with Rock Armor (One of the strongest armors, with a outstanding strength). Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' ''Torment: Causes hellfire to surge under the enemy, causing serious burning damage. Cry of Lost Souls: Creates a massive shockwave, that knocks back and/or destroy everything within a 10 KM radius. Fire Whip: Creates a whip out of pure hellfire, that causes severe burns on contact. Teleport: Hell Soldier disappears under a burst of flames, and re-appears in a distance of, at max, 500 KM. Hellbound: Hell Soldier traps the enemy in a cage of hellfire, that quickly explodes, dealing massive damage. That attack actually destroyed a solid steel block, quite easily. Hellish Upgrade: Simple skill, in which Hell Soldier covers any part of his body/something with hellfire, increasing its attack power and durability to 2X, at the cost of a constant pain. Meteor: Only usable when there is a lot of hellfire around, Hell Soldier accumulates a lot of hellfire into a massive fireball, that causes a explosion comparable to a nuke. Nitrogen Burst: ''Hell Soldier unleashes a burst of nitrogen from his hands, instantly freezing the target into a statue of dry ice. ''Freezing Dome: Sort-of-copied of Ice Soldier, the Hell Soldier mimicks his own move, using nitrogen instead of ice, granting the same result, but faster, harder to know, less destructive and with little to no sideffects. Flight: Hell Soldier can achieve temporary flight by conducting the nitrogen around him. He can also use the same manouvers on objects, granting a telekinesis-like movement. Infusion: By stuffing his hand/fingers on the opponent's ears/nose/mouth/open wounds, Hell Soldier can freeze his enemy's insides by filling it with nitrogen. Smoke Curtain: Hell Soldier creates a curtain of poisonous smoke, that can be used for killing or hiding. Air Cutter: Taught by Sky Soldier, after they fought. Hell Soldier creates a wave of cutting air, by swinging his arm with massive speed and clapping his palms. The gust of air easily cuts through flesh and common body armor. But it has shown of being weak against metal, unable to even damage steel. Thunder from Hell: This skills involves shooting the sky with fire/hellfire (Needs clouds), and controlling the fire on the sky to make thunderstorms. The lighting bolts that occur are peculiar, because they cause more damage to where they hit, but are slower and doesn't haves a lot of splash damage. The lighting bolts can occur either from the sky to the ground, or from the ground to sky. Hellish Rain: Similiar to Thunder from Hell, but, instead of making thunderbolts, it makes several hellfire fireballs rain from the sky. Hellish Burst: Hell Soldier creates a explosion of pure hellfire, burning and likely vaporising everything on close-range. That attack is so potent and hot, that it can actually melt a little/damage Armors (Deemed indestructible by normal means on the series). Others '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Key: 'Without armor | ''With Hell Armor | Hell Knight''' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Soldiers Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chaotic Good